One Day, One Dream
by XcrystalXclearX
Summary: Fllay and her friends are popular and pretty so its no surprise that they'd get any guy they wanted. But when one girl starts falling for a loner what will other people think? The other guys that like her, her friends, and her boyfriend! UhOh
1. A Silly Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This is my first Gundam Seed story so please be kind when reviewing . 

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.1) A Silly Game**

Summary: Fllay and her friends are popular and pretty so its no surprise that they'd get any guy they wanted. But when one girl starts falling for a loner what will other people think? The other guys that like her, her friends, and her boyfriend?! As things may look they're best conflicts will push everyone this way and that. Will true love prevail over all obstacles? Just wait and see!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thursday, Its lunch time and, as always, the three girls eat outside, as most do... _

_**Fllay's Table.**_

"So...," LunaMaria started to say, "Hows everything going?"

"Oh its fine...," Fllay sighed

"Mhmm...," Steller said

"You two sure sound fun today..."

"Yea well you'd be this 'fun' too if you were getting the same math mark as me," Fllay said depressed.

"Aww, well I think I know what can lighten up the mood!" Luna said cheerfully.

"What?" Asked Steller

"Well...why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Fllay asked

"How about truth or dare?"

"Ok..but nothing sick or something that could get us into trouble!" Steller exclaimed

"Alright alright! But your going first! So truth or dare?"

"Hmm...I choose...truth," Steller said a little nervously

"Ok, do you like Shinn Asuka?"

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"

"Ohhhh yea, she has it bad..," Fllay said with a smirk

"What makes you think that!?"

"You mean besides the fact that your face is as red as my hair whenever we mention his name?"

"Ahh! is it THAT obvious?"

"Yep," Both Fllay and Luna said at the same time.

"Ok ok so I do, enough about me. Fllay its your turn, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose dare," Fllay said without a worry.

"OOOOO!! I gotta good one!" Luna said as she pointed to Kira Yamato, a boy who was well known throughout the school becuase of being the school's basketball star yet could always be seen eating alone at lunch at his own table with his laptop and a small bird on his shoulder. "I dare you to ask him out!!"

"Whoa say WHAT!? I don't even know him!"

"But you know Miriallia don't you? She's friends with Kira." Asked Luna

"I know her but I don't KNOW her, like I don't hang out with her as I do with you guys but I say 'Hi' when I see her in class or something. And in any case it has nothing to do with it because I don't know him!"

"She's right, Luna. Also don't forget that she's going out with Sai Argyle"

"Pssshh come on Fllay, I bet you don't even like Sai like that"

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe because your not happy when he's around?" Steller pointed out.

"I am happy...i'm very happy with Sai.."

_'I think..'_

"Alright if you say so. Ok then new dare- Since your getting a bad mark in math, have him tutor you! Hes really smart!" Steller said cheerfully, "Look! Miriallia and Tolle are going over to him right now, at least you won't feel like a total stranger."

"Oh all right, a dare's a dare, at least it might get me a good grade."

_**Kira's Table**_

"Kiraaaa!! Hey Kiiiraaa!!" Shouted Miriallia.

"Oh hey you guys, whats up?" Said Kira, not even looking up from his computer screen.

"Nothing much, what about you?" She replied

"I'm fine"

"Hey Kira! Check it out! Fllay is coming over here!" Said Tolle

"What?!" He exclaimed bringing his head up so fast he could have gotten whiplash. When he saw that what Tolle had said was true his heart started to beat rapidly.

"O'lala! Well then me and Tolle will leave you alone"

"Yea, have fun, Kira." Tolle said with a wink, and they left.

_'Oh no! they're going away!'_ Fllay thought '_This is gonna feel akward..how am I supposed to go up to someone ive never talked to before and ask him out of the blue to be my math tutor.'_

"Umm..Hi. Your Kira right?" Fllay asked feeling kinda stupid since she already knew it was his name.

"Yea, hi Fllay," Kira said while slighty blushing

"Mind if I sit down with you?"

"No, not at all, what can I do for you?" Kira said as so many thoughts were racing in his head at what she might talk to him about, but he didn't care. Fllay Allster was sitting beside him and talking to him, and that made him happy enough. '_At least she knows im alive'_ He thought.

"So..your on the honor roll, aren't you?"

"Yea I am," Kira said kind of confused.

"What mark are you getting in math?"

"98, it could've been higher but nobody's perfect"

"A 98?!?!" Fllay said astonished, "Thats amazing!"

"Haha thanks but math isn't really that hard if you study enough of it"

"Well thats not working out for me.."

"Oh bad math grade huh?"

"Yea REALLY bad. Thats why I was wondering if you could.."

_'Oh I can't do this..but I need to. Dare or not I might fail if I don't get some help'_

"If I could what, Fllay?"

"If you could maybe tutor me?"

"Tutor you?"

"Yes but you don't have to! I undertand this might be very weird to ask of you because we don' talk much so i'll understand if you say no."

"Thats alright, I don't mind. I'd be happy to help you" He said happily.

_'Wow! he really is nice'_

"Oh thank you Kira! thank you thank you thank you!!" Fllay said and hugged him as Kira's cheeks started to match Fllay's hair and she handed him a piece of paper.

"Thats my home number and my cell number, give me a call soon ok?"

"Alright i'll phone you tonight"

"Ok thanks again Kira, bye!" Fllay said as she went back to her friends.

_'Tutoring Fllay Allster..man how am I supposed to pull this off'_

_**Back At Fllay's Table**_

"We saw that!! You hugged him!!" Luna said with delight.

"Yea so what? it's nothing that serious"

_'Although I did feel something...something ive never felt when I hugged Sai. Oh well i'm sure its nothing..I hope'_

"So whens your first date- I mean study session" Luna said playfully.

"Veeeery funny, he said hes gonna call me tonight so I guess i'll just have to wait until then."

_RIIIING!!_

"The bell!" Said Steller, "Only one more class to go! Yay!! I'll see you guys after school!"

"Bye" said the three friends and went their seperate ways.


	2. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Here it is people! Chapter 2! And thx alot for the 2 people who reviewed

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.2) The Call**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**After School On The Walk Home **_

"Hey! You know what I forgot?" asked Fllay

"What?" replied Luna

"YOU didn't choose a truth or dare at lunch"

"Oh...well who cares it was only a game anyways" she said calmly

"But thats not fair" pouted Fllay

"Ok fine then I choose truth"

"Ohh!! I got one! Do you like Athrun?" asked Steller

"Whaaaa?! Why ask me that?!"

"Hehe I take that as a yes"

"No I don't"

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" Fllay said cheerfully

"NO! YOU STAY AWAY!"

oO --Fllay and Stellers face expression

"Uhh that is to say..you already have Shinn and you already have Kira"

"No I don't!" both girls argued

"Oh thats right Fllay, I mean you have Sai"

"Yea well sometimes I wish I didn't.." she muttered to herself

"What was that?" Asked Steller

"Oh nothing"

_**After School With Kira**_

"Hey Kira! Wait up!" Kira turned around to see Miriallia and Tolle running to catch up to him.

"Kira, how'd it go with Fllay?" Asked Mir

"I'm going to call her tonight and see when she's free"

"Yay! Your finally going to ask her out!" cheered Mir

"What?! No its nothing like that!" Kira said while blushing

"Haha! Mir would ya look at his face? Kira just for how long do you plan on watching Fllay instead of doing something to get closer to her?"

"Well I kind of am, she asked me to be her tutor."

"...Her tutor?" Asked Mir, "Well its a start I suppose. But you do know shes with Sai Argyle

right?"

"Are you saying that I don't have a chance?" Kira asked sadly.

"All im saying is becareful."

"Yea, but either way Kira, theres nothing wrong with a little competition."

"Whatever all im doing right now is tutoring her, I think you guys are blowing this way out of proportion."

"Alright we'll stop. So where are you headed?" Asked Tolle

"Home, what about you two?"

"We have a date!" Mir said with a very happy expression on her face.

"Oh I see, well you two have fun."

"Thanks Kira, and don't worry you'll get her!" Said Mir as she and Tolle waved goodbye to their friend.

_'One can only hope..'_

_**7:00 At Fllay's Mansion**_

_Riiiiing!!! Riiiing!!!_

"That must be Kira!!!" Said Fllay excitedly.

"Hello?"

_'Hi, Fllay?'_

"Yep its me! Hi Kira"

_'Hi, I was just calling to see when your free for me to tutor you?"_

"What about tomorrow after school? I know it might be soon but I have a test on Monday."

_'Sure, how late do you want me to stay?'_

" Well you can stay for dinner"

_'That sounds fine, I'll see you tomorrow Fllay'_

"Wait!! Kira!"

_'What is it?'_

"Ummm..what would you like to eat?"

_'Anything is fine with me'_

"Ok. Kira...do you think that i'll pass my test?"

_'I'm sure you'll be fine, how important is it?'_

"Well besides the final exam, this test will either pass me, or fail me, and I can't let that happen!!"

_'Then I won't let it. Its Friday tomorrow so I'll stay up all night helping you until your able to get an 'A' on that test!' _

"Oh Kira thank you! Your so sweet! I know were gonna be great friends!"

_'I'm sure we will be Fllay.' _

_"KIIIIRA! YOU IDIOT GET OFF THE PHONE ALREADY" _

_'Cagalli can't you wait?'_

_"NO! GET OFF!"_

_'-Sigh- Fllay ive got to go, my silly blonde of a sister desperately needs to talk with her boyfriend.'_

"Oh ok i'll see you tomorrow then Kira, goodnight"

_'Goodnight Fllay'_

_**Kira's House**_

_SLAM!_

"Cagalli?! Why'd you slam my door like that?"

"SILLY BLONDE? SILLY BLONDE?!"

"Oh..hehe you heard?"

"START RUNNING!!"

"Come on Cagalli I was kidding! What would Athrun say if he saw you like this?"

"AHH!! SHUT UPP!!"


	3. A Bittersweet Collision

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Another chapter! Wheeee!! Plz review and thx for all the people who did

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.3) A Bittersweet Collision**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Friday At School With The Girls**_

"Good morning!" said a happy Fllay.

"Good morining Fllay," said both Luna and Steller.

"Whats up? Did Kira call you last night?" asked Luna.

"Yep, hes gonna come over today after school and were gonna have our first study session so i'll be ready for the test on Monday."

"So your weekend is down the drain?" asked Steller.

"Well..how about this: if I understand it, enough to get me an A, i'll throw a pool party!"

"Wow! awesome!"

"Yep!"

_**School With Kira And Cagalli**_

"Aw come on Cagalli! Are you still mad?"

"No, im just very VERY annoyed"

"Well im sorry ok? It wasnt that bad, besides Fllay doesn't even know you"

"Oh whatever. So what were you talking with her about?"

"Right I forgot to mention, i'll be coming home late, im going to tutor her after school and i'm staying for dinner"

"Your coming home late because your gonna tutor her? In what? Sex Ed?"

"Cagalli!!"

"Hahaha im just kidding little brother!"

"Hey! Im the older one!"

"Are not!" Cagalli argued

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey look! Its Fllay!!"

"Where!?" Kira turned around to see nothing but as he turned back he could see his sister run away to her locker. "Ahh..stupid Cagalli, getting all my hopes up like that so she could get away."

As he walked to his locker he looked around to see if he could find Fllay. Then he heard a familiar voice ahead of him and looked straight to see a crimson haired girl walk in. Kira looked at her the whole time, but even as she passed him he said nothing.

"Hey Fllay isnt that Kira we just passed by?" Luna asked

"Oh your right! Hi Kiraaa!!" Fllay said while waving to him.

"Hi Fllay" Kira said while looking back, which is why he didn't see the locker he banged his head on and fell to the ground.

"KIRA!" Fllay said while running to him.

"Fllay! We'll go get the nurse!"

"Ok!"

"Ow..my head.."

"Kira!!! Are you alright?" Fllay said while going on her knees to rest his head on her lap.

"Kira? are you ok?" She asked again, but he could not speak. All he could do was stare at her with cheeks burning red.

"Kira? Kira?! Can you hear me?" Fllay said getting worried.

"Yea..yea I can..."

"Just rest your head on my lap, the nurse should be here soon." She said while looking at him. She stayed focused on his violet eyes, and could not look away.

"Kira..your eyes.."

"My eyes? What about them?" He asked

"Oh its nothing, its just that its one of my favorite colours. Your eyes are really nice." she said as she could feel herself starting to blush.

"Thanks" Kira said a little surprised at the comment he got. "I like yours too."

As he said that she knew for sure she was blushing. And all the two could do was look into each others eyes and not say a thing.

_'Its so weird..its like hes looking into my very soul. Wait why am I blushing..Wait!! why should I care? I have Sai..'_

"Oh my!! Are you alright?" Kira and Fllay both looked to see the nurse coming towards them.

"Let me see your head...hmm...its pretty red, and so are your cheeks. I think that should should come to my office and lay down a while. "Alright..thanks for letting me rest on you Fllay"

"No problem"

_All She Could Do Was Think Of Him..._

_RIIIIIIINGG!!_

"School is over!! yay!" Steller cheered

"What a day," sighed Luna

"I'll say. Im going to the nurses' office to see if Kira is ok"

"Oh yea! Your study session! Do you tink he'll be ok to help you today?"

"Well im about to find out, i'll talk to you guys later!" Fllay said as she went off.

_**The Nurses' Office**_

"Kira?? Kiiiraa??" Fllay said while looking around.

"Over here Fllay." She heard from behind a curtain, as she pushed open to see Kira laying on a bed.

"Oh Kira im so sorry! If I didn't yell to say hi to you this wouldn't have happened.

"What? Fllay this isn't your fault, besides im fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

"Yea don't worry I'll still be able to tutor you, my heads ok."

"Lemme see," She said lifting his head gently with her soft hands.

"Oh it is ok, but are you sure you feel ok?"

"Yea, im just hungry, I missed lunch."

"Well lets go grab some on the way to my house, i'm a little hungry myself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done!! Plz review, next chapter: Study Session


	4. Study Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Another chapter is up!! Plz R&R!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.4) Study Session**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At Fllay's House**_

"Fllay, you really didn't need to buy me lunch," said Kira

"Its the very least I can do after what happened, Im sorry again Kira."

"Don't be, I keep telling you its not your fault, im fine."

"Are you sure? You don't need ice or anything?"

"No im good, now lets do some math."

"Alright!"

_Some Hours Later..._

"Well I say you've got this math down cold, your gonna ace your test on Monday!"

"I get it! I get it! Yay!!! Thank you Kira! You've been such a big help! What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing Fllay, Im just happy to help you."

"Hmm...Listen Kira, I promised my friends that if I got this enough to get an A on my test i'd throw a pool party. Your the reason I understand this at all, so will you come?"

"Wow really? Id love to!"

"Awesome! Im throwing it tomorrow so come by at like 11:30 am, ok?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea, you said im gonna ace my test right?"

"Yea"

"Then theres no time like the present! Except that its too late now so tomorrow will have to be it."

"Alright i'll be sure to be here tomorrow. Do you want me to come early? I can help you set up."

"Yes that'd be helpful thanks."

"No problem."

_DING DONG!!_

"The door! I'll be right back Kira"

"Ok"

"Sai?!"

"Hey Fllay! I was passing by so I thought Id come over and see you."

"Oh well thats very nice but im busy right now."

"Too busy to see me?"

"Yea a little, im sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Just studying math, ive got a test on Monday." As Fllay said this she looked at the expression on Sai's face and knew something was up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is! Who is that?" He said while pointing at Kira who was sitting on the living room couch.

"Oh him? Well..he's my math tutor, Kira."

"Kira? Kira Yamato?"

"You know him?"

"Yea he's friends with Mir and Tolle."

"Oh I see. So your friends with him then?"

"Yea sort of. How long is he staying here for?"

"Im not sure..I uh..still have ALOT to learn."

"If you needed help that badly why didn't you ask me?"

"Well your always busy, I didn't want to bother you."

"Ok well that I understand. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Probably more studying, but thats all."

"Ok, i'll call you later then."

"Alright, bye."

"Hey Kira, sorry that was Sai."

"Oh..umm Fllay there was something I wanted to ask you. Who are you inviting tomorrow?"

"Just you, Mir, Tolle, Luna, and Steller."

"Mir and Tolle too?"

"Yep, I want to know them more, just like you."

"Oh really?" Kira said while slightly blushing.

"Yes," Fllay said while looking down so Kira couldn't tell that she too was blushing.

"So Sai isn't coming?"

"Ummm...no. He couldn't make it."

"Yea thats Sai, hes always busy with something."

"Tell me about it...," Fllay said with an annoyed look on her face.

"How late can you stay? Do you want to watch a movie in our home theatre room?"

"You have a home theatre?"

"Of course, come on i'll show you."

_**In The Home Theatre Room**_

"Wow this is impressive."

"Glad you like it, I keep changing the colour and the furniture until it was just right."

"Well it paid off," Kira said as Fllay smiled.

"How about something scary?"

"With the surround sound system are you sure you wont be scared Fllay?

"Oh im sure i'll be fine," She said without a worry.

_1 Hour Into The Movie..._

"EEEKK!!" Fllay screamed as she grabbed onto Kira's arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh im sorry!" She said letting go.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed again at the horrible death scene that was on the screen and the cries that came out of the loud speakers. It scared her so much she ended up on Kira's lap, grabbing on to his neck and putting her head under his chin with closed eyes. Its a good thing they were closed too or else she would've seen Kira's face, with redder cheeks then ever before.

"Its ok Fllay, the movie is over."

"Oh! That was scary! Im sorry Kira, I hope I didn't squeez you too hard. I guess I really wasn't ready for something that scary."

'Haha well your safe now."

"Yea you tell me that while im having nightmares when I go to sleep!"

"Maybe you wont dream of the scary movie, maybe you'll dream of your pool party."

"Oh yea! I almost forgot about it!"

_**At Fllay's Front Door**_

"Thanks again for all your help today Kira, your coming over early tomorow right?"

"Yea i'll come over and hour early ok?"

"Ok that sounds fine, don't forget to bring your swim suit!"

"I won't, don't worry."

"Ok see you tomrrow and thanks again," she said while hugging him.

"Night."

"Goodnight Fllay," Kira said while waving goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it! Tell me what you think!


	5. The Party Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Another chapter is up!!Ballin!I told you id be done before I left!Which was at 3 am -.-

sry for not being able to have it for a while but if u looked at my profile ud have seen that i put a link on there for my site where u couldve read it, oh well.

Plz R&R! Face Expressions make the story better

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.5) The Party (Pt.1)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fllay's House: 10:30 am**_

_ Ding Dong_

"Hello?"

"Hey Fllay, Its me." The crimson haired girl opened the door to see Kira with swimming trunks and a white shirt on.

"Hey Kira! Im glad your here! Ive already chosen the music to play, I just need help setting up the food."

"Alright where is it?"

"On that table," She said while pointing to a white table in the kitchen with food on it, "There are a few tables outside, put the food on any one."

"Ok," When Kira went outside his jaw dropped at the sight of the poor area. It was huge and had a hot tub on which looked like a mini waterfall going into the pool.

"What do you think?"

"I think this is going to be a great party," Kira said as he placed the food on a table near some speakers where the music was going to boom out of.

"I hope so, after all that studying I just want to have some fun."

_ Ding Dong_

"Kira can you get that? I'll go start the music and take the rest of the food out."

"Sure, no problem."

"Het Kira!" Said Mir followed by Tolle.

"Hey Kira, I bet this is gonna be a kick ass party."

"We'll see."

_Ding Dong_

"Oh Kira! You were invited too!" Luna said happily with Steller behind her.

"Let's get this party on!!"

"Fllay, everyones here."

"Alright thanks Kira," Fllay said as she was coming inside, "Hey everyone! Im glad you could make it! Lets party!!"

_**The Pool Area- Steller,Luna,Tolle, And Mir Are Playing Marco Polo**_

"Marco!!!" Shouted Luna.

"Polo!" Shouted everyone else, all except Fllay and Kira who were sitting on some beach chairs.

"So how do you like it so far?" Fllay asked Kira.

"I love it, these chairs are comfy."

"Hehe," Fllay giggled, "I meant the party, silly."

"Oh yea, I love it too," Kira said a little embarrassed. "hey..isn't that Sai? I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Fllay turned around to see Sai at the backyard gate.

"Sai!" she said while she ran up to him at the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you said you were going to study today I thought that maybe I could help you, instead I come here and see you having a party I wasn't invited to. But Kira, someone you barley know all that well, was. Whats going on?"

"Oh..well..i've been studying alot so I wanted to relax."

"Well then why didn't you invite me?"

"The party is for girls."

"Then whats Kira and Tolle doing here?"

"Umm...They're gay?"

"Tolle has a girlfriend.."

"Umm..he's bi? "

"..Why is Kira looking at us like that?"

"Uh..Hes just jealous he can't be me and get a guy like you .' "\

" -.-'... "

"Oh all right all right! Uh..Steller and Luna!!!"

"What?"

"It was Steller and Luna! They made this party for me so I could have some fun!"

"Then why wasn't I invited?!?!?!" Sai said angry and annoyed

"BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BUSY OK? CHILL!"

oO (everyones face)

"Uh..sorry. Fllay, why do you always think i'm too busy to be with you?"

"Because you always are?"

_ Riiiing_

"Oh my cell, hang on a sec.."

(on phone) "Uh-huh...yea.. ok I understand. Yea bye."

"Well?"

"I um.. have to go."

"Thats what I thought," Fllay said not surprised.

"Look i'm sorry. We'll talk about this later ok?"

"Whatever." As Fllay saw Sai walk away she knew in her heart something was wrong with them.

_'Or maybe somethings wrong with me..'_

"Fllay!! Is everything ok?" She heard Luna yell.

"Yea im fine." She said as she walked back to the party.

"Hey Fllay?" Steller started to ask, "You know whats better then a pool party?"

"What?"

"A sleepover pool party!"

"Hey that sounds like fun!" Mir said.

"It sure does, what do you say Fllay?" asked Luna

"It fine with me, can all of you sleep over?"

"Yes," All of them said unanimously.

"Are we sure that the boys should sleep over?" Asked Luna.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean? We're not a bunch of pervs or anything." Tolle said

"Haha how are we supposed to know that for sure?" Teased Luna.

" ..." (Kira and Tolle)

"Its fine its fine!" Fllay started to say, "We can all sleep in the theatre room and watch scary movies!" She said thinking back on her time with Kira.

"And eat! and play party games!! Ooooo! This is gonna be great!" Said a very very happy Steller.

"But..just with two guys? Thats not fun for us, what if you guys all gang up on us and give us make overs or something?" Said Tolle.

"Well..I guess we could have two more guys..but just two!!!" Fllay said. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well I won't invite strangers, who do you girls know?"

"Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zalla! Do you know them?" Luna said teasing.

"Yea of course I do. They're on the team I hang out with them all the time."

"Especially Athrun, him and Kira go way back." Said Tolle

"Yep, i'll give them a call right now." Kira said.

"WHAT?! NOOO!!" Steller and Luna said.

"What...?" Kira said confused.

"Haha, they were kidding." Fllay said.

"Ahahaha, lets just leave it at us then." Tolle said. "If you girls even think of a make over , knowing Kira, he can take all you on." Tolle said playfully.

"All of us?" Luna said astonished. "Is he really that strong?"

"Of course! Hes a coordinator." Tolle said. When he looked at everyone's facial expressions he knew he made a mistake..a BIG one.

"A..a coordinator..?" Fllay said shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOO TOLLE SPILLED IT IN FRONT OF FLLAY! What will happend next? Sleepover is gonna get akward!

Sry if its kinda long but I hope you still liked it, plz tell me what you think so I can have an idea of everyones point of view


	6. The Party Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Sry it took so long to update, I was busy ."

Plz R&R!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.6) The Party (Pt.2)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"A..a coordinator..?" Fllay said shocked.

_And the party goes on.._

_**6 Pm**_

"Hey you two! Aren't you coming inside for some dinner?" Luna shouted from inside to Fllay and Kira, who were still sitting on the beach chairs.

"In a minute!" Fllay shouted back, "Im sorry, what were you asking?"

"I asked if you were mad at me," Kira repeated.

"About what?"

"Me being a coordinator," Kira said with a sad heart.

_I think i can actually feel my soul dying inside._

"Why? What did you do?"

"Huh?" Kira said kind of confused.

"What did you do?"

"Umm..nothing?" Kira said still confused.

"Well then theres no reason for me to be mad at you."

"Really?" Kira said kind of surprised.

"Yes, you are who you are."

"But your dad-" Kira started to say.

"Yes, I know that because of his job thats how ive been brought up, but if your one of the coordinators they can't be as bad as lot of people think," She said with a warm smile. "Besides, im not about to give up a new friend because of a stupid reason like that." At that all Kira could do was smile, and not stop feeling happy inside.

"Ok so lets go and get some food and continue having a good time." Fllay said finally.

"Alright."

_**In The Theatre Romm After Everyone Is Done Eating...**_

"Well all that food has me stuffed. Its midnight and im getting sleepy," Said Luna.

"Yea same," agreed Steller, "How about we put the 'sleep' in 'sleepover'?"

Everyone agreed and tryed to sleep, but Tolle kept making farting sounds with his hands. He went on for a good 10 minutes when Mir hit him with a pillow so many times he was scared to do it again. Instead he just laughed at his own stupidity and tryed to get to sleep.

_**Some hours later...**_

Kira woke up with a dry mouth and decided to go up to the kitchen for a drink. He looked carefully at where everyone was so he wouldn't trip over anyone. But there was one face he didn't see, Fllay's.

_Hmm..I wonder where she is._

After he went upstairs for his drink he soon found out, sitting on one of the beach chairs outside with a blanket wrapped around her, Fllay was looking into the sky.

"Fllay its almost 3 am, what are you doing out here?" Kira asked taking a seat beside her.

"Nothing really, I just wasn't sleepy."

"So you decided to come out here?"

"Sure why not? Just look at how beautiful the sky is at this time," She said as she moved closer to Kira so they could both share the the blanket. He had to admit, she was right. All the starts were visible and the sky never looked more beautiful.

"Say..what brings you up here in the first place?"

"I was thirsty, do you plan on spending all night up here?"

"I don't know, when do you plan on going back to sleep with the others?"

"I don't know," Kira said with a smile. "Lets just lay back and watch the sky."

"Kira look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

_I wish that i'll always be with you Fllay_

_**In The Morning..**_

"Hey you two! Wake up! Did you guys spend the whole night out here?" Luna said to Fllay and Kira who were sleeping on the beach chairs covered with Fllay's blanket.

"Huh? Oh its morning," Fllay said wearily as Kira yawned.

"Get up already, what were you two doing out here anyways?" Luna asked with suspicion.

"We were star gazing and fell asleep."

"Well hurry up, everyone else is inside already eating breakfast," She said as she went inside.

"That was an eventful night, wouldn't you say Kira?"

"You bet."

_**Later on...**_

"Well, me and Mir have to be getting home," Tolle said.

"Yea same, we have school tomorrow," said Luna

"Oh don't remind me! I hate mondays!" groaned Steller.

"Kira? What about you?" Asked Mir.

"I'll stay for a bit more to help Fllay clean up.

"Alright, see you guys at school!" They said as they left Fllay's house.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Kira but you didn't have to," Fllay said as her and Kira walked to her front door.

"Thats ok I didn't mind. Thanks form inviting me, the party was great," Kira said.

"No problem. Its the least I could do for you. Thanks again for helping me with my math."

"No problem. Well, i'll see you tomorrow Fllay," Kira said as he began to turn around.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He asked as she hugged him, "Thank you again for everything."

"No problem," Kira said blushing, "Goodbye Fllay."

"Bye bye Kira."

_I can't believe it! Im actally looking forward to school, I can see him again. Wait..Me? Looking forward to a monday? I think Kira has got me a little crazy._ She thought with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. The First Sign Of Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Sry it took so long to update, I was busy ."

Plz R&R!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.7) The First Sign Of Moving On**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday..**_

"Hey Fllay! Wait up!" Luna yelled and she ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Luna, where's Steller?"

"She got sick!"

"Sick?! How?! Don't tell me she had food poisoning!"

"Haha! Don't worry! Its her fault anyways, she got a cold. Probably because of going into the pool and not covering up enough, she should be back in a day or two."

"Oh ok," Fllay said with relief.

"So what time are you coming tonight? Im so excited!"

"What time am I coming? For what?"

"..Im going to pretend you did NOT just ask that!"

"..why what?"

"DUH! the dance!"

"Huh?"

"Look around!" Luna said as Fllay circuled around to see all the dance posters. To her shock Luna was majorly right! And she felt stupid.

_'I can't believe it? How could I not remember!?'_

"Well class is gonna start soon so i'll see you at break, good luck on your math test!"

_'Oh thats right! But how could I be so blinded by a test? Oh right..Kira and the party..well I feel great. I still have to phone Sai and let him know.' _Fllay thought to herself as Luna went away. She planned to call Sai at break before she met up with Luna. She stopped thinking as soon as she saw Kira.

"Kira!!" Fllay yelled as she ran up to him.

"Oh hey Fllay," Kira said surprised, besides that time when she asked him to be her tutor this is the only time Fllay has talked to him within school. Actually this isone of the very few times Fllay talked with anyone outside her own clique.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Im not so sure.." Kira said with no emotion as Fllay thought to herself. _'Well HE remembered. In spite of tutoring me, helping me with my party, and sleeping over he remembers! How could I forget so easily!?'_

"What about you? Going with Sai again huh?"

"I suppose, what about you? You got anyone?"

_RIIIINGG_

"Oh i've got to jet, see you later Fllay," Kira said as he waved goodbye.

_'Whats with him?'_

"Hey Kira," Greeted Tolle.

"Hey Tolle," Kira said with little emotion.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I suppose so..."

"But you never do anything, all you do is sit around watching everyone else having a good time."

"Yea well..you never know."

RIIIING

"One more class to go till snake time!" Tolle said happily.

"Yea, uh..i'll catch up with you later," Kira said as he waved goodbye to Tolle and headed to a redheaded beauty, "Hey Fllay! Wait up."

"What is it Kira? Im supposed to meet up with Luna."

"This will just take a minute, im sorry for leaving you so suddenly," Kira said with guilt.

"Oh its ok Kira, look I cant talk much right now. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Alright, bye Fllay."

_**At Fllay's Locker**_

Riiing..Riiing

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Sai?"

_"Oh hi Fllay, whats up?"_

"Its about the dance, I was wondering what time your gonna pick me up."

_"When is it?"_

"Tonight."

_"Tonight? Well im sorry Fllay but I cant."_

"You cant?! Why not! You always take me to the school dances."

_"I know but im just too busy tonight, sorry."_

"Yea whatever! You always are, ill find someone else to go with Sai! Im getting really tired of this."

_"Im really sorry Fll-"_ Click went the sound of Fllay's phone as she hung up on Sai.

"Fllay! There you are!"

"Oh hi Luna, umm have you seen Mir or Tolle?" She said turning around.

"Not Tolle, but Mir just went passed me a sec ago.." She said as Fllay rished off. "Hmm..I wonder what that was all about." Luna thought as she walked on.

"Mir!! Hey Mir!! Hold on a sec!" Fllay said while trying to catch up with Mir.

"Oh hi Fllay, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you, its about Kira."

"What about Kira?"

"Well earlier when I was talking about the dance with Kira he seemed like he hated the subject."

"Well of course! But you can't blame him, Kira only goes because me and Tolle go. All he does is sit down and watch us the whole night."

"Doesn't he ever ask anyone out?"

"No, Kira is very shy about his feelings. His love situation is..complicated. Whats with all the questions anyways? Are you going with Sai?

"I was just wondering and no. Not a sureprise there bot oh well."

Riiing!

"Oh, I guess i'll see you later Mir, and thanks."

"No problem Fllay, bye."

_**In Fllay's Class**_

_'Should I do it? maybe it'll be more fun for the both of us.' _That class Fllay did the math test, which wasnt as bad as she thought. She knew alot, of not all, the answers. '_Wow! I shouldve asked Kira to tutor me alone time ago.'_

Riiing

"Hi Fllay." A familiar voice said as Fllay walked out the door of her math class.

"Oh hi Kira, im glad your here I was going to go looking for you."

"Yea I figured that I could save you some trouble, how was your test?"

"It was great! Thats to you, your tutoring really helped!"

"Im glad to hear it, did you want to talk to me about something else?"

"Yes but lets go outside."

_**Outside At Kira's Usual Table**_

"I wanted to know, did you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well from what Mir told me your always alone without having any fun. Also, Sai bailled on me. So I was wondering if we could both have some fun and go to the dance together!"

"You? And me? Your asking me to the dance?"

"Sure why not! We're friends right? Im sure it'll be alot of fun."

_'Hmm..friends._' Both Kira and Fllay thought.

"Alright, i'll pick you up at 6, ok?"

"Sure thing Kira, i'll be waiting."


	8. The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Sorry it took so long to update! Plz R&R!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.8) The Dance**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**After School At The Mall**_

"Come on Luna help me! I only have 1 hour to look for a dress!"

"Oh stop worrying Fllay! Im sure Kira will like you in anything you wear, why are you so excited anyways? Its just another dance."

"But its with a different guy, its Kira!"

"So what if its Kira?" Luna asked with suspicion.

"Well I just want to make a good impression."

"If you say so Fllay, what about that one?" Luna was pointing to a beautiful, long, pink dress with a cherry blossom design.

"WOW ITS SO PRETTY!" Fllay said as she ran to it, but stopped when she hit the window and fell to the ground.

"Fllay! Are you alright?"

"I wont be if I dont get that dress!" She said holding her fist up while still on the ground.

_**Kira's House**_

"Cagalli! Help me!" Kira shouted

"With what?"

"I need you to help me with an outfit for the dance."

"What are you talking about? You dont care about the dance, all you do is throw on whatever and go."

"Well this time is different, im going with Fllay."

"Oh! You asked her out!"

"No, she asked me. But its not a date, shes still with Sai."

"Well its better than nothing. I suppose I could help you, your going to need a ladys point of view."

"Yea I should get a ladys point of view, but your better than nothing."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cagalli yelled with anger.

"Haha im only kidding Calgalli." Kira said innocently.

"Of course you were, first I need to get something that'll help, ill be right back."

"Ok." Kira said but ran out of his room as soon as Cagalli came back, holding a baseball bat.

"This will help out alot!!!" She yelled as she chased Kira around the house.

"Ok Cagalli stop fooling around!" Kira said while running away from his sister throughout the house.

"Whos fooling around?! Im gonna get you and then you'll be sorry!!"

"AHHH!!"

WACK!

"There! one good wack for dear little Kira."

"Oww.."

"Ok now come on! We've got alot of work to do."

"Some sister you are."

"You want another!?"

"No! Im just kidding Cagalli! I love you."

"Dont go soft on me!!"

"O.O"

"Dont make that face at me, come on lets go."

_**6 Pm At Fllay's House**_

_Ding Dong!_

_Ahahaha!! Kira Kira Kira!! _Fllay thought as she ran for the door.

"Kira!" Fllay shouted but was speechless when instead of Kira, she saw Sai at her door.

"Kira..?" Say asked with suspicion.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well thats a nice hello. You were expecting Kira?"

"Yes I was, HE is taking me to the dance."

"Who needs him? Im right here!"

"Well you weren't when I asked you, so too bad Sai im going with Kira."

"Sai? What are you doing here?" A voice said behind him.

"Kira! Your here!" Fllay said happily.

"Yea, is he taking you now?" Kira asked. _If he was taking her she should've called me instead of making me look like an idiot, how could I be so stupid?_

"No don't be silly, you are remember?" Fllay said with a smile on her face, giving Kira and Sai a shocked look on theirs.

"Well lets go!" She said taking Kira's arm, "Hehe, bye Sai! Don't wait up!" She said as they both got into Kira's car, leaving a very confused Sai behind.

"So what was that all about?" Kira asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Oh nothing really, hes just being stupid again."

"You know Fllay, if you wanted to go with Sai I would've understood."

"I said I was going with you already so its his loss, besides Id rather go with you."

"Oh..ok," Kira said.

"I think im gonna dump him." Fllay said flatly.

"Why? If its because of this whole dance thing..."

"No its not, I was gonna call it quits with him anyways. Lets just enjoy our night together." Fllay said with a smile forming on her face. _Wait..OUR night? did I just say that?_

_Wait...did she just say OUR night? _Kira thought.

"By the way Fllay, I love your dress."

"Thanks Kira," She said with happy emotions.

"Hey you guys made it!" Mir said as Fllay and Kira arrived at the dance.

"Fllay, wheres Sai?"

"Oh he couldn't make it, thats why Kira is my date tonight." She said happily.

"Date?!" Both Mir and Tolle shouted at the same time, while Kira's face went in shock at the word Fllay used to describe their evening.

"Oh relax I didn't mean it like THAT...geez."

"Haha sorry!" Mir said winking, "Well lets go hit the dance floor already!"

"Sounds good with me," Fllay said taking Kira by the hand.

They all danced for a couple hours, then decided to go eat before heading home.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Mir said while waving goodbye to Kira and Fllay while leaving with Tolle.

"Bye!" Both Kira and Fllay said. Kira drove her home and walked her to her front door.

"I don't think i've ever had this much fun with Sai, so thanks Kira!" She said while giving Kira a hug.

"Don't mention it. I guess i'll see you at school tomorrow, goodnight," Kira said as he began to left while blushing. He stopped at decided to do something noble for once that he would probably regret if the answer was no, but he asked her none the less.

"Fllay...would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Are you asking me out Kira?"

"Umm..y-yes." _But maybe I shouldn't.._

"Sure i'd love to! But please, no horror movies!"

"Haha deal, i'll call you."

"Alright, goodnight Kira," Fllay said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Finally! We got somewhere!_ Both thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Your Reviews-Replied!**_

lighting-freedom: Yes it is a song but I couldn't really think of a title name..hehe.

118-sethshadow: Thanks for saying I was able to partially disappoint you, it really helps. JK! Rofl! This is only the 8th chapter and theres alot more to come so i dont plan on putting Lacus in until everything seems calm. And don't worry Kira wont have it easy when Lacus and Sai show up along the way, alot of drama and competition is gonna go on.

GoddessIrui: Heres there dance

For future reference to all those currently reading and all new readers, if you don't like my story or the way I write it please call 1-800-KISS-MY-ASS! Hehe Hoho! XD


	9. A New Girl and A New Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Sorry it took me soooo long to update! Plz R&R!

_**Your Reviews-Replied!**_

sonicboom88: Wtf r u talking about? If you dont like Fllay why r u looking at Fllay x Kira stories stupid?

118-sethshadow: Ok I put in Lacus, happy?

GoddessIrui: Omg u so did NOT offend me! I love reading your reviews! Sorry for making u think like that, i didnt mean to . 

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.9) A New Girl and A New Mystery**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Fllay! Did you hear?" Luna asked while she ran up to Fllay at her locker with Steller following behind her.

"Nope, what is it?" Fllay asked without looking up.

"Theres a new girl! Shes in Kira's grade!"

"What does she look like?"

"I've seen her! She has long pink hair, very pretty too. Her name is Lacus," Steller said.

"And you say shes in Kira's grade?" Fllay asked Luna.

"Yup!

"Has Kira met her yet?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Hello there!" A kind voice greeted Kira at his locker.

"Oh hello, who are you?"

"My name is Lacus, who are you?"

"I'm Kira, and I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes I am and its very nice to meet you Kira. It looks like we're going to be locker buddies," She said with a smile.

"Likewise Lacus, I guess I'll see you in class. Excuse me but I've got to do something before school starts."

"Ok, bye Kira!"

"Hey Fllay your boy is coming!" Luna teased.

"Oh shut up Luna! I don't like you making jokes like that about Kira!"

"I wasn't talking about Kira, its Sai."

Fllay turned around to see Sai angrily walk towards them.

"Well I think I hear someone calling us, we'll see you later Fllay!" Luna said as she and Steller ran off.

"Fllay! What the hell is up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Ok ok gosh! Lets talk about this somewhere else." As Fllay and Sai headed for an empty class room she saw Kira but thought better of herself to say hi to him.

"What is it?"

"Whats going on between you and Kira?"

"We're only friends, whats your deal?"

"My _deal _is that you sure don't act like your 'just friends' around him."

"I can't take this anymore, your suffocating me! I wanna break up."

"Fine. Whatever Fllay I've had enough of this and enough of you," Sai said as he began to leave.

"Well thats just fine because I've had enough of you too!" Fllay waited until the bell rang for class and went off without giving her conversation with Sai another thought.

_At break time_

"So how'd it go with Sai?" Luna asked Fllay as they walked to her locker.

"It was great!"

"So hes not mad anymore?"

"I don't know, I dumped him."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"NO way!"

"...YES way."

"NO WAY!!"

"YES WAY OK?! YES FRICKEN WAY!"

"Well geez you dont have to shout.."

"...-.-"

"Oh just put your books away I'm hungry!"

As Fllay opened her locker something poped out-a note.

"Ooooh! A note! What does it say?"

"Ahem, it says 'Dear Fllay, there are so many ways to say, "I love you", but never enough to say how much. Love your secret admirer' Whats that mean?"

"It means its a love letter!"

"A love letter? Who'd send me one?"

"I dunno but obviously someone who loves you!"

"Luna i'll catch up with you later, bye," Fllay said as she ran off.

"Well what do you think Kira?"

"I have no idea who could've wrote this Fllay, its typed. Do you think it was Sai?"

"Sai?"

"Yea, I saw him leave the school a while ago."

"Well I highly doubt it was him."

"Why do you say that? If anyones going to send you a love letter don't you think it would be him?"

"Not on the same day I dumped him no."

"Thats why Sai was here? You two broke up?"

"Well yea...it was heading that way anyways."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yea I'm fine, but either way this note couldn't have been from him."

"Well there are alot of guys in this school, it could've been anyone."

"I guess. So have you seen that new girl?"

"Lacus?"

"Yea her."

"Yea I have, her locker is right beside mine."

"Oh...I see."

"You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, so what do you think of her?"

"Shes nice."

"Pretty too huh?"

"Yea I suppose...are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine." As the bell went and Kira said goodbye she wondered about her feelings, no point in denying it anymore. She liked Kira. She_ really_ liked Kira.

_Oh crap...now what?_

Now what? Know one knew for sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ! IT MAY BE LONG BUT ITS IMPORTANT:

About the reviews (this goes for both my stories and its on my other one too); I know that you want to review me telling about how good this is or how bad that was but please keep in mind: the plot of the story itself I kind of have planned out in my head already -but I still welcome your ideas- Also, and this goes for all other people you review, although you might want to review about how the story should be written or how the story should go, you have to keep in mind that this whole fanfic writing stories thingie allows us , the writers, to make it however we want. We write the stories based on how we want to write it and what we want it to be about. So please keep that in mind, no writer wants to share his or her stories with people whos review only to tell them how they think it should go. If you like the way I write my stories then thx because you respect the fact that its my story and I can do it the way I want, and if you don't like it well then tough. You can review however you like but im sorry, im not going to change the way I wanted my stories to be because you don't like it, if you really don't like the way I write my stories then dont read it. I'm not willing to put up with crap like that, if you don't like the way I write it then just try writing a story yourself and see if every single person gives you a good review, because when you get the one telling you the way you write isn't good enough for them, your going to hate it. Ok so im sorry for this long thingie but Ive been reading some other writer's reviews and I think alot of people should keep some thoughts to themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Same Mystery, More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

_**Reviews:**_

118-sethshadow: Nop I don't plan on making her all stuck-up. I admit I don't like her...(I wish she was dead!! And I don't plan on killing her so don't worry) but I don't like how because people don't like her they make her all evil. Shes nice and an evil Lacus is fake so i'll keep the nice one in my story.

GoddessIrui: Glad you liked my 9th chapter, hope you like this one too!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.10) Same Mystery, More Questions**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fllay couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of Kira. Should she make a move? Did he even like her that way? And who the hell was her secret admirer? Too many tough questions for one girl.

"Fllay you look exhausted!" A worried Luna greeted Fllay.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Fllay said without emotion.

"Why not? Is it because of Sai?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about that guy. I just didn't sleep well."

"Well hopefully you'll get more energy in gym," Luna said more cheerfully, obviously oblivious to Fllay's emotions.

Fllay looked up in the sky to see a bird in flight. _'I wish I could fly away, lucky bird.'_

The school day seems to drag on and her gym class didn't give her more engery no matter how much it got her blood pumping. She was distracted the whole time repeating the same questions she asked herself the night before over and over in her head.

"Hey cheer up Fllay! Only one more class to go and schools over for the week!" Luna said as she walked to Fllay's locker, Steller following right behind. Fllay couldn't help thinking to herself that maybe Luna was right and that she just needed to look more positively on her day. After all, she was in love, she dumped her annoying boyfriend, and she had an admirer. It wasn't bad depending on how you looked at the situation.

"Oh crap I think I got a blister in my hand, Fllay do you have any lotion inside your locker?"

"Hang on Luna I'll check." Which is what she would have done, if the cute pink bear with a note attached to it in her locker didn't distract her.

"Another one from your lover boy!" Luna said happily.

"Fllay as an admirer? Who is it?!" Steller said ecstaticly.

"I dunno! Hang on let me read the note," Fllay said as she took the note, wishing that it would help answer one of her many questions.

"...It just says 'Hope you like the bear. From your secret admirer'..."

"Thats it?!"

"Yea I guess, how am I supposed to figure out who this guy is?!"

"Why don't you ask Kira? Hes smart right?" Steller suggested.

"I asked him about the last one, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him about this too."

"Wait a sec! Kira may be smart but that doesn't make him Sherlock Holmes!"

"Well hes the closest I've got, I'll see you guys later," Fllay said as she walked off. True Kirs wasn't some expert detective or anything, but if he couldn't help her, no one could.

""Kira, would you like to get some lunch with me?" Lacus asked in a sweet voice with a cute smile.

"No thanks, theres someone I have to find, maybe next time?"

"I'll hold you to that, see you late then Kira!"

Kira rushed through the halls looking for Fllay. Indeed they were friends, but to Kira it still seems that they were just "Hello and Goodbye" friends. They haven't really hung out except for her party, tutoring her, and the dance. He didn't see her all day and started to wonder if she was sick. Just as he turned the next corner his question was answer as he bumped into Fllay, hard, knocking her onto the floor.

"Owch!" Fllay cried while rubbing her tail bone.

"Oh crap! Sorry Fllay I didn't see you there!"

"Running that fast im surprised you could see anything, but I'm glad you ran into me."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yea, but you seem like you need to get somewhere so it can wait."

"No I was actually looking for you," Kira said embarrassed.

"For me?"

"Yep, I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me today."

"Yes! That'll give me time to ask you about something!"

"What is it?"

"I got a gift from my admirer, its a pink bear but his gift still doesn't help me get closer to figuring out who he is! Its bugging me so much! I wanna know who he is Kira, can you help me?"

"Did he write the note himself or was it typed?"

"It was typed again, he really doesn't want me to know who he is but I don't understand why! If he wants me to like him back I can't exactly do that if I don't know who he is! Its so confusing!"

"Maybe hes too shy to tell you who he is?"

"Yea but still, I'm goin to need to know sometime."

"Well I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough, your just gonna have to wait."

"Ahhh! I don't wanna!"

"Haha well too bad Fllay!"

"Meanie! So are you saying you can't help me?"

"So far no. Just tell me when he gives you your next surprise ok?"

"You'll be the first to know. Now why were you looking for me? Just to eat lunch?"

"No. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this week with me. But not as a date!!! I-I just wanted to hang out with you because I'm gonna be bored and its not fun seeing a movie by yourself! Thats all.."

_'Thats all...?' _

"Oh well its better than nothing I suppose."

"Huh?"

"No nothing! Sure I'd love to, call me I have to go."

"Alright, bye Fllay!"

Although Kira couldn't help her at least she got somewhere with him. She was half way to her locker before she stopped.

_'WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!'_ She thought, because thats when it hit her, thinking back to what Kira asked, " _'Did he write the note himself or was it typed?'_," she just realized.

_'I didn't tell Kira that my admirer wrote me a note!!'_ Alarm bells went off in her head. Kira knew something, and she had to find out what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!! Sorry its short but tell me what you think!


	11. The Annoying One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

GoddessIrui: Lol heres another short chapter..sorry . Thanks for the review

Illancia: Thanks, hope you like this one!

**One Day, One Dream**

**Ch.11) The Annoying One**

A/N: I don't have a spell checker so if theres mistakes then oh well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the final bell rang to signal end school Fllay quickly gathered her things in a rush so she could try to find Kira. Sure enough, she found him at his locker, getting ready to go home.

"Kiiiraaaaaa!!!!!" Fllay yelled as she ran towards him.

"What is it Fllay? Are you alright?" Kira asked with worry.

"Yea I'm fine, wanna walk home together?"

"Umm sure," Kira said as he started to blush.

"I wanted to ask you something about the gift my admirer left me. How did you know there was a note that came with it?"

"Oh..umm..ah..well I knew that if he left you a present he'd want you to know it was from him, therefore he would've given you a note."

"Oh..right."_Why the hell didn't I think of that? ._

"Besides, I saw him putting the bear with the note in your locker"

"You did!?"

"Yep, I couldn't get a good look at him though, sorry."

"Oh well. So you really have no idea who it might be?"

"That likes you Fllay? Probably every guy in the school could be a suspect."

"Not every guy!" She said blushing

_'If only.'_ Kira thought in his head. He wondered if Fllay knew just how many guys liked her.

"Do you like me?"

The question hit Kira like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure which kind of "like" she was referring to.

"What do you mean Fllay? We're friends of course I like you," Kira thought that was the safest answer he could give her.

"I guess, but you see I don't think so. I think we're more than that."

The wind blew through the trees. All was quiet, but nothing was calm. Fllay stopped and looked stright at Kira with eyes of truth. Kira just stood still in his tracks. Kira wasn't exactly sure how to answer her. He was sure he didn't have to as soon as he caught sight of Lacus coming towards them.

"Kiiiiraaa!"

Fllay turned around to see the pink haired girl running up to them, shouting Kira's name. Feelings of annoyance and bitterness came to her. Lacus ran right for Kira, as if Fllay wasn't there.

"Lacus what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"To have lunch with you!"

"But schools over," Fllay said with irratation. _What the hell is with her?_

"I know," She replied to Fllay and turned back to Kira, "But I'm hungry so I thought you'd like to eat now!"

_What the hell...WHAT the hell...WHAT THE HELL!? _

"Lacus..."

"You promised!"

"But I didn't mean today, I meant some other _lunch_ time. You know, during school?" Kira didn't want to leave Fllay, he really wanted to be with her. But he didn't like the conversation they were in. The fact that she thought of them more than friends made him feel so..happy. Happy to hear something he wanted to for a long time. But the way she said it, the way she looked at him. It made him uneasy.

"Lacus how did you even find me?"

"I saw you walking this way so I ran to catch up to you," She moved closer to Kira and tugged on his arm. "Come on. I'm not letting you say no this time!"

She started pulling on him, hard. "Lets go!" She said as she pulled him with great force, if he didn't walk with her he would've fell.

"I'm sorry Fllay! I'll call you later ok?"

"Whatever," Fllay said with a flat expression and started on her way.

_If this becomes the norm with her when it comes to Kira, no ones gonna be happy. I'll make sure of that._

**At Burger World** (A/N: A stupid name, I know. But I'm not willing to waste my time thinking of one your only gonna see for a few seconds)

Lacus and Kira sat at a table for two. Lacus had a complete meal while Kira only got a soda. Deciding to break the silence Kira spoke.

"Do you have anything special planned for this weekend, Lacus?"

"Nope! I was wondering if you could change that for me," She said in a happy tone.

_Come on! Why does she want to be with me so badly?_

"Ah..I'd love to but I'm seeing a movie with Fllay," Even though thinks got awkward between them, he was hoping a phone call would fix it.

"Oh really? Which one?"

"We haven't decided yet," Kira was starting to wish he had stayed with Fllay.

"Lacus, I've got to get going. I told Fllay that I'd call her."

"Oh I wish that you wouldn't leave me. I like spending time with you," She said giving a cute disappointing look toward him.

"Don't worry, Lacus. We'll see each other everyday at school. But I've really got to go. I'll see you later ok?" Kira said and left right away.

_You can count on that, Kira. Your going to be seeing alot of me. Either like it or not._

Fllay was laying on her bed when Kira called. She didn't know if she'd even want to talk to him after what happened. The reaction he gave her was a good enough answer.

"I'm really sorry Fllay, I didn't want to leave you," Kira said apologeticly.

"Thats ok Kira," Of course it wasn't. But Fllay couldn't be mad at him.

"Can we just forget it and have fun tomorrow? We're still going right?"

She was upset, true. But she wasn't about to give up her plans with him.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, I want to have fun."

"Me too, I'll pick you up at 3, ok?"

_Hehe..pick me up, like a date._

It wasn't though, Kira had made it clear. But it made Fllay happy to think it was.

"Sure, ok! I'll be ready," Fllay said happily. Her sudden change of tone made Kira wonder why she was so excited all of a sudden.

"KIRA! GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" Cagalli shouted to him.

"Geez..sorry Fllay I've got to go again."

"Thats alright, thanks for calling Kira. I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late!"

"I promise I won't, Good night."

"Finally!"

Kira turned around to find Cagalli at his door.

"What do you mean "finally"? I was only using it for a minute!"

"Well its the minute that I need it!"

"Athruns got you on a leash or something."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Cagalli said with flames in her eyes as she walked towards Kira.

"START RUNNING KIRA!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn!!! Sorry it took me SOOO long to update. To be honest I was gonna give up on this but them i'm like..nahhh. I might as well keep it going because when i see a story i love and the author stops it i get so pissed. So sorry its short but plz review!


End file.
